


Here’s The Deal

by Twisted94



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Strangulation, death bringing, i dunno, we all know it’s fucked up, we all watched it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted94/pseuds/Twisted94
Summary: “I wish to strangle you till death.”A rewrite of the scene with Artagan and Vax’ildan, focusing on their own thoughts.It was such a powerful scene and I think it could have been played out more hahaEnjoy!





	Here’s The Deal

"I wish to strangle you till death."

It was uncomfortable at first, the hard forest floor dug into his bare back; rocks and twigs scraping his pale flesh. The pain of it worsened significantly when those long, pale and slender fingers of the lion maned Archfey wrapped themselves firmly over his exposed throat, the combined weight of another pushing him further into the sharp dirt. He swallowed back his nervousness and fear, his Adam's apple dancing up and down with the thought of what's to come, making the handsome man above smile down at him approvingly.   
Excited trembling fingers laying in wait, nearly too weak to fight back that strong itch of wanted destruction, to squish this flame and end a life quickly. Watch it perish in his grasp like ash! Snap the tiny bones, ride out his victim's fear without the struggle of it all. Feel the crunch and snap of delicate bones in his grasp and never see the flesh change in it's perfectly creamy colour...   
The Archfey bites his lip at the pleasurable thought sends shivers down his body, drawing his own warm sweet tasting blood. He tastes it, licking it up hungrily as his large smug grin widens significantly. It would be so quick and easy.....  
No no no! Things like this must not be rushed, they are to be tasted slowly and enjoyed. Like fine wine to be sipped or a lover's touch to be savoured. He wanted to feel the life leave this body slowly. Devour that delicious taste of struggling defeat, so sweet like nectar on his tongue.  
He wanted Vax'ildan to struggle and gasp desperately for precious breath, call his name through begging wheezing sounds of terror. He wanted those hands to claw helplessly at him for release, uselessly wish for an escape that would not come. Watch his eyes bulge red and bloodshot and drool run free from his handsome half elf face. Skin turning purple with bruising and lips blue with death. The perfect picture of beauty.  
He wanted this man's life to slip like fine sand through his iron grasp so slowly and painfully that it haunted them both for the rest of their unnatural lives. Like a nightmare of pain and pleasure, the horrific expression of fear and desperation etched into him minds eye for an eternity; a beautiful work of art. He would make this beautiful half blood rouge his lifeless, hallow puppet underneath him. Savour his death between his thighs and body like a lover going off to war, drawing out the passionate exchange between them to its fullest and most meaningful. Yes, it felt so right! So perfect to see this man die.  
Artagan licked his lips at the horrid thought and pushed that pale, perfect flesh slightly, experimentally; relishing in the small, surprised gasp the half elf gave as a result. Yes! Yes! He shivers in delight and pushes a bit harder, digging his thumbs down into those smooth windpipes, cutting the air off completely.   
"......ugh.......u...!"  
The gurgled struggling breath for air that the raven haired man gives is breathtakingly wonderful, so guttural and panicked that it has the orange maned man quaking with joy. Yes yes! What a truly wonderful sound! So surprised and useless. He bites his lip in pleasure.  
The Archfey adjusts his sitting position over the young man's twitching body slightly in his excitement, falling forward to lean in close and watch the horror show in all it's sickening glory. To hear the short, wet intake of useless air attempt to enter that compressed pipe, only to have it forced away by his crushing iron grasp. If felt amazing, mind numbingly good as his fingers press down harder, finding a secure purchase on the young raven beauty with delight. It was thrilling and intoxicatingly addictive! Artagan's devilish grin widens with enthralled delight when one of the black leather booted legs twitch suddenly, jerking wildly in a survival like reflex. The half blood's body was starting to panic it would seem. His face a paler blue against his feathered out black hair and thin tunic. His eyes are wide and glassy, lips opening and closing helplessly as if trying to speak. But he can not, it is only sickening gurgles of un breathable air that escape in vain. It was wonderful.  
"....ug......augh...." Vax'ildan struggles to not react and lash out at his attacker and free himself from this pain. He wants to, gods he does! But he can't, won't! This was for the fate of the entire mortal world, for his sister and friends. He would gladly die a hundred times over to see them all live happily ever after! But black dots are starting to fill his vision now, his lungs burning like hell fire within and he can't help it for much longer.   
He was DYING! Actually wasting away right now in this honeyed grasp of death, staring up into this weirdos handsome face as they squeeze hard, smiling down at him. There was no malice or hate in the Archfey’s death grip, only morbid fascination and....affection? He could feel those fingers around him quake with excitement as they squeezed more pain into his body. This was so fucked. It hurt so badly, he just wanted it to be over quickly. With the way his vision was starting to go dark, it just might be. He couldn’t die, he knew this but still his heart beat was still fast and panicked in his fiery chest. Adrenaline pumped through his dying veins and his body struggled on its own, his brain screaming at him desperately.  
"Uh-.....ugh!"   
His has to fight to stop his arms lashing out to stop this monstrous act of violent murder, his hand twitching violently without his control, screaming brain light headed and dizzy. It can’t be helped in the slightest, he was a man of instinct, his hands reach up to claw desperately at the slender fingers around him, killing him. To pull them off and stop this madness now, he had no control over his body.  
“Ugh!.....atghhhh..” He buckles upwardly into the Fey helplessly, body spasming violently, legs kicking uselessly into the forest floor dirt below. It was all so helpless it would seem, Vax’ildan’s body was losing strength and he could not fight it off for long at all. His limbs felt heavy and he can’t feel his fingers or toes at all. Those long pale fingers press into him harder, more painful then before, forcing his dying face to stare back at his murderer. Watch the enjoyment his own death brought this psycho. A lot, it would seem.  
“Ugh.......”  
Artagan curses himself for agreeing to this half bloods wicked terms of engagement. He wanted nothing more then to speak his desire and thoughts to the dying form under him. His whole body was alight with pleasure at this act of violence, the feeling of the Rouge’s helpless struggle underneath him as the young soul buckles and twitches was maddeningly brilliant. Yes! Yes! Those helpless hands clawing at his own for escape sends him over the edge, he can’t help it anymore more, it was all too much! He leans down and close to the dying man’s ear as he continues to squeeze the life out of him hard, letting out a low guttural moan of delight before ghosting his lips over the cold blue ones of his quarry in a strangely delicate kiss.  
“Beautiful.”  
The slow sensual touch of the other man’s warm lips on his own cold ones and the hallowing sound of a single word of praise was the last thing Vax’ildan feels before everything finally goes black. He is dead.  
That beautiful body stops squirming and fighting under Artagan suddenly, falling to a halt so abruptly that the Archfey is slightly taken aback. He continues to squeeze nevertheless, like ringing a wet cloth out to dry he squeezes until he feels every last drop of life leave this man, savouring the rush of it all to his memory forever. When he is satisfied with his handiwork he lets go and leans back on the younger man to stare down at his beautiful masterpiece.   
It truly was a gorgeous sight to behold. Pale flesh already stained with dark bruising around the throat, eyes wide and unblinkingly dull stare back at him in an expression of pleading. Lips blue and unmoving, open slightly as if gasping for a final breath that never came. It was lovely and the redheaded Fey can’t help but caress the dead man fondly, enjoying the afterglow of it all.   
They dead body of Vax’ildan starts to turn to ash under his legs, crumbling away into a pile of nothingness that leaves only the young man’s clothes behind. The Archfey grins at this strange event and stands, feeling satisfied with his end of the bargain, his heart still pumping excitement through his veins. He wipes off stray ash from his pale hands casually as the half blood’s two friends rush past in a panic to scoop up his ashy remains. Faces horrified from the gruesome display of violence they had just witnessed.   
“That completes half of our deal, wonderful!” He states with glee, carefree as he wonders through the lush woods to find the other members of Vox Machina waiting in the lake anxiously. Stripping off his own clothes to join them, they are slightly stained in ash.  
“Is anyone else hungry?”

 


End file.
